


You Have Placed A Lock Around My Heart, Dear

by rlwrites



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, and there's also a U-lock and some flippy floppies, anyway this was based off of a tumblr photo that made me laugh on sight so, bellamy is a nerd which is...not new, clarke is shmammered, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rlwrites/pseuds/rlwrites
Summary: Bellamy knows it’s late, and he knows he’s half delirious from the eight-hundred hour study marathon he just left, so he’s not quite sure if what he’s seeing is completely real. All he wants to do is chain his bike up so he can face-plant in his bed for a few years, but he can’t because there’s a girl trying (and failing) to U-lock her flip flops to the bike rack.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My second entry for the Bellarke Fanfiction September Flash Fanfic contest! No more than 300 words is hard D: but this was fun to write.

Bellamy knows it’s late, and he knows he’s half delirious from the eight-hundred hour study marathon he just left, so he’s  _not quite sure_  if what he’s seeing is completely real. All he wants to do is chain his bike up so he can face-plant in his bed for a few years, but he  _can’t_  because there’s a girl trying (and failing) to U-lock her flip flops to the bike rack.

_What the hell_ , he thinks, scratching the side of his head. But then Flip Flop Girl is glaring up at him like he’s shouted at her so maybe the words actually slipped out.

“Well y’could  _help_  me y’know, instead of just st-” She pauses for a hiccup. “Standing there like some big, cute idiot.”

Judging by the roundness of her words—and by the fact that she’s so concerned with the security of her footwear—whoever this is is  _clearly_ smashed and he can’t in good conscience just leave her here. He spares one last wishful thought for his bed before he stands his bike up and crouches down next to her.

“You have to open the lock first,” he says, nice and calm like he does when he’s tutoring fourth graders. He twists the key that’s already in the lock, slips the straps of her shoes through the bar and snaps the lock closed.

She nods, like Bellamy’s involvement had been her plan all along, and then kisses his cheek so suddenly that he nearly topples right over.

“You saved m’shoes,” she whispers right into his ear and Bellamy works extra hard to suppress a shiver. “Thank you, big, cute idiot.”

“Bellamy,” he laughs and helps her up. “Call me Bellamy.”

“‘M Clarke.”

Suddenly, Bellamy doesn’t feel so tired anymore. “C’mon.” He nods over his shoulder. “I’ll walk you home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments are the best. I'm here on tumblr too: [@braverybros](http://braverybros.tumblr.com/)


End file.
